


Shut Up, Andrew

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: AU, Angst, Danger, Difficulties, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, POW Camp, Stuttering Peter Newkirk, WW2, based on the german version, falling in love with the guy you dislike, it's love, relationship, the good old feelies hit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Who could possibly know that Newkirk’s dislike was actually his way to cope with his thoughts and the feelings he had for Carter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By now you should know but just in case: My characters are based off the German version of Hogan's Heroes (Ein Käfig voller Helden) and thus Peter Newkirk stutters and the characterizations might be slighty different.
> 
> I ship these two way too hard, enjoy this fic!

Newkirk almost rolled his eyes out of their sockets as he heard Colonel Hogan deciding that he and Carter should go and pick up the upcoming drop off from London. Well, the Colonel couldn’t know about Peter’s inner conflicts regarding Carter so he most certainly had to live through it, at least for the short amount of time that he had to spend in the woods with the American.

“Yes, sir.” came it from both men and they began preparations right away so they could leave right after the night breaking in, getting the job done as quick as possible.

The majority of prisoners, even Carter himself, had the strong belief that Newkirk kept a slight dislike for the Sergeant inside of him and the Englishman showed that often enough, although there were also days on which the two got along just fine. Who could possibly know that Newkirk’s dislike was actually his way to cope with his thoughts and the feelings he had for the other man. Not even LeBeau knew about Peter’s inner struggles with Carter – and the Frenchman knew almost everything about the Englishman just as vice versa.

 

“The Colonel didn’t say what the drop off would be, what do you think?” the American whispered as the twine silently ran through the woods and Newkirk couldn’t hold himself back to drop a possible hint which Andrew wouldn’t get anyway.

“H-hopefully some confidence for my poor heart.” he muttered and to his surprise Carter replied something not quite expected.

“A guy like you needs confidence? Don’t be silly, I’ve seen you talking to women like-“ he stated but Newkirk interrupted him, at that point even he couldn’t handle hiding it anymore. He was a coward, saying it directly into Andrew’s face wouldn’t work, so he had to keep working with stupid hints.

“This is not a-about a woman, where do y-you see any women h-here?” the Englishman hissed and cursed himself for even leading the conversation into that direction. There was no way he could safely get out of this again. To his luck, they arrived at the pick-up point and started the signal, the actual reason why they were out in the woods.

 

The drop off happened to be a very innocent looking box but they were explicitly told to not open it until they were back in the camp so they quickly made their way back to the tunnel entry. Obviously Carter would pick up the conversation again, much to Newkirk’s dislike, as they moved almost like shadows among the trees and bushes.

“Your confidence not being for a woman erases almost everything about you, and as I am the only person currently around … are you going to hurt me?” Carter stared at Newkirk with big eyes and abruptly stopped walking, they anyway arrived in the near surroundings of their tunnel entry.

“Andrew.” Newkirk sighed and ended up standing in front of the other man. Moments like these always reminded him of the fact he actually had no physical advantage over Carter, at least regarding their heights, and that the Sergeant obviously outranked the Corporal. Taking “being out of his league” way too serious.

“If you try to-“ Carter began to defend himself when Peter once again (and probably most of the time) interrupted him with an eye roll and an annoyed hiss.

“D-do me a favor a-and shut up, alright?” the Englishman exclaimed and taken by some power beyond him and a sudden spurt of adrenaline and confidence he wrapped his hands around Andrew’s neck and connected their lips, short yet quite loving. Carter seemed to be frozen and numbed by the sudden happening and not in a hundred years he would’ve expected this.

 

A few seconds later, Newkirk was already seen climbing into the fake tree stump and Carter slowly regained power over his body to follow – finishing their job.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter stared at Newkirk in his bunk from the other side of the room, watching how he wrote something on a piece of paper. The Englishman was too focused on his writings to notice Andrew basically standing uselessly around, fixing his eyes on the man who had kissed him the night before.

He still internally trembled by the thought of it. Not because of the actually decent kiss itself but why it had to be exactly Newkirk, out of everyone in the camp the one who mistreated and disliked him the most. The Sergeant never doubted the fact Newkirk and he would never become friends, that there would always be an invisible and unbreakable wall between them.

Carter took his gaze off Peter as a headache hit him. There was no chance that the Englishman had been serious about anything, purely impossible. Luckily, Carter wasn’t as much a coward as his fellow prisoner and decided to search for a serious conversation right away – surprising Newkirk when he least expected it.

“Newkirk.” the American sighed as he leaned against their bunk bed. Peter knew that he couldn’t ignore Andrew without anyone in the barrack to become suspicious but he was also aware of the upcoming topic of the conversation.

“I’m b-busy.” he tried to brush it off but was well aware of Andrew’s stubbornness.

“I don’t care. You knew that this would come, let us go outside.” the Sergeant crossed his arms and waited for the other man to get out of his bunk bed. Newkirk wasn’t used to Carter looking at him like this, almost judging the man in every move he made until he stood on the ground and silently followed Andrew outside of the barracks. The sun was shining for once, cheering the Corporal at least a little bit up before he had to face his misery. Carter lead them to a rather abandoned spot between some of the wooden houses, free of any unwanted listeners.

“Now, what exactly did you plan on achieving yesterday night? Couldn’t you tell me right away, without stupid hints?” Andrew stated and was almost surprised by the fact this side of him existed too, even more towards Newkirk.

“It was s-s-stupid of me, the kiss and that stuff, just f-forget it.” Peter most certainly didn’t want to talk about the incident and tried to end the conversation as quick as possible.

“No, I will not forget it. I just want you to say it, directly and into my face. Please, Peter.” Andrew sighed and searched for Newkirk’s eyes. They looked way too innocent for a man as he was but maybe that was also given by the situation.

“You know that I c-can’t.” Peter shook his head, already defeated.

“You can. And after that, you explain why you kept on treating me like shit because I know that feelings don’t develop in seconds.” Andrew exclaimed and crossed his arms once again, Newkirk’s hands vanished in his pockets.

“I g-guess … that I somewhere on our w-way started to develop f-feelings for you and ended up f-falling in love w-with you …” Peter was trying way too hard to suppress the stutter but that made it only worse “And I was most o-of all c-coping, telling my-myself that my f-feelings for you a-aren’t real b-but they apparently are.”

“Was it that hard?” Andrew laughed and stepped closer to Peter, whose face colored in a red similar to LeBeau’s scarf.

“A-actually-“ he wanted to explain himself but his words got stuck in his throat as he felt Carter’s arms around him. It came to both men’s minds that they actually never hugged before, at least not properly. Peter couldn’t help himself but to pull Andrew closer against his body, drowning into the embrace he internally dearly wished for.

“Oh Newkirk, you silly idiot.” Andrew softly chuckled against Peter’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Carter going straight to the point here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trail down Peter's thoughts in this one!

Peter laid on his mattress, staring at the wooden ceiling of his home for the past three years. It was sometime around midnight, he was pretty sure that everyone except him was deeply asleep and not plagued with annoying thoughts keeping them awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about Andrew and while this sounded like it being not a big deal, the thoughts were torturing Peter.

Carefully he rolled over to the edge of his bunk and gazed into the one below him, where a certain person was seemingly peacefully sleeping – whatever peacefully meant in their situation. By that time, Newkirk’s eyes were used enough to the darkness that he didn’t even need a way too obvious light source to stare at Carter without judgement. The American was seen weirdly all wrapped up in and around his blanket, Newkirk would’ve almost found it adorable but he still couldn’t come clear with himself that he loved that idiot.

He knew the feeling existed and it showed whenever he was lost in moments as these but it couldn’t find its place in Peter’s head. Out of everyone in those barracks ready to invest in a relationship, which ends in certain death would someone of the German’s find it out, it had to be goddamned Andrew Carter.

Peter cursed. He and his feelings never had a good relation going on and already more than just once they were the reason for his failures.

He rolled back into his ceiling-stare-position and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They did talk, just some hours ago, and Andrew luckily seemingly returned at least some of the feelings. However, that obviously wasn’t the last conversation they had to spend between four eyes and it was in this moment Newkirk decided to initiate the next one. Coward aside, Carter would’ve never taken him serious with this kind of dodging and awkward behavior.

 

It came to Peter’s mind how Andrew must feel about him. The Englishman had never been the friendliest towards him, insults and interruptions had always been part of their conversations and it was not like anyone ever heard Newkirk saying something nice about Carter. He actually did, at times, but obviously nobody remembers that.

Would anybody ever believe him, that he developed feelings for the guy he deeply disliked? Truth was that Newkirk never really disliked Carter. He had always been interested but decided to keep it for himself – resulting in the horrible coping mechanism that is bullying Andrew.

Peter wanted to make it well again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter but  
> medical reasons
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey Carter.” Andrew heard a familiar voice behind him but decided to keep his eyes on his chemicals.

“I see, you successfully ignored my wish to be left alone in my lab.” he muttered and finished the last step to build the newest and needed bomb for an upcoming sabotage-act.

“I a-am here for a reason and want no-nobody else around.” Peter stuck his hands into his pockets and waited for Carter to be done with his work. Several things in that room could kill them both in mere seconds and none of them wanted to trigger that. It took the Sergeant a few more minutes until everything was safely stored away, then he grabbed the other man by the arm and pulled him into the one corner of the room which wasn’t filled with liquids Newkirk couldn’t understand.

“What is it?” Andrew stroked some strands of hair out of his own face and crossed his arms, waiting for what Peter had to tell him.

“I wanted to s-say sorry.” the Corporal sighed, trying to not look at the guy in front of him. Was he afraid of this moment? He was afraid of Carter’s reaction, that was for sure.

Andrew stared at Peter, grabbing his neck to be able to look Newkirk in the eye. It was an awkward silence between the twine, until a whisper came from Andrew.

“For what?”

“For e-everything I ever did to you, i-in all the time w-we know each other already. The i-insults, the bullying, that stuff. From a-all of those guys u-up in the barracks, you a-actually deserve it the least.” Peter muttered out whatever was on his mind and to his surprise, Andrew started laughing.

“You’re so silly.” he chuckled and joined his other hand on Newkirk’s neck, pulling the other man obviously closer. “Yet, I accept your apology, saying this must’ve been hard for you.”

“It was actually alright. You don’t intimidate me that much.” Peter raised his brow and wrapped his arms around Andrew’s torso.

“I don’t? You say this surrounded by chemicals and a pyromaniac!” Andrew exclaimed offended, yet laughing it off.

“Shut up, Andrew.” Peter smirked and pulled the man in front of him into a kiss, much better and sweeter than the thing he did back in the woods. It also lasted much longer than that and Carter was glad that nobody except Newkirk was this stupid to go into his lab without permission.

They most certainly enjoyed those minutes spent kissing, all alone and nobody else being around. Maybe for just a moment Andrew forgot about the war and the wounds it left on his soul – Maybe for just a moment Peter forgot about his feelings and thoughts trying to ruin his life even further than it already was.

Soon they were found drowning in a strong hug in the corner of Carter’s lab, none of them saying a single word to appreciate the seconds before they had to join the other prisoners again and behave as if they had not just kissed, as if confessions of love and any apologies never happened.

It was Newkirk versus Carter.

Not Newkirk and Carter.

And they hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after four chapters we are going to see the other members of the gang!  
> And LeBeau being LeBeau.

Wherever there is a German bridge some certain prisoners of war would destroy it sooner or later, that was for sure. The bomb Carter gave all his love for was almost too perfect to let go this quickly again but Andrew by now was used to leaving his beloved crafts behind – for a greater good of course.

“For this job I need the best men we have. LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter – you know how it goes.” Hogan directed and the three nodded, leaving the Colonel’s room to prepare how they always did. After three years, even the most trickiest sabotage act felt like flipping a light switch – simple and nothing to it.

“Do I not belong to the best men?” Kinch asked Hogan with a raised brow as the others were out of hearing range. The Colonel had to laugh, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You aren’t one of the best men, you are MY best man.” he grinned and too made the Sergeant laugh.

 

Carter and Newkirk agreed on keeping it down completely. No looks, no touches, no words – it was simply too dangerous. They didn’t even worry that much about their closest mates, the greater danger were the prisoners not that familiar with them, those who wouldn’t understand and obviously the Germans.

However, they forgot to consider the most obvious part of their whole plan of hiding their secret: Louis LeBeau.

The Frenchman noticed the change in the way Andrew and Peter communicated right away. It wasn’t possible for Newkirk to not complain about being set on a mission with Carter under regular circumstances. Carter usually always had to prove himself and his qualities as a soldier in front of Newkirk, never was it as calm between them as in those moments.

How could they get along just fine? There wasn’t even a slight sign of any tension – at least of the bad kind. Something must’ve happened when the twine were out in the woods a few nights earlier, LeBeau knew it too well.

 

“Peter, I need to talk to you for a moment, that alright?” LeBeau asked as he took his friend aside, a few hours before midnight gathered and with it the destruction of their newest target. How the Englishman’s mimics changed immediately told that Newkirk was aware of what Louis was going to ask him, making the Frenchman even more curious.

“From one Corporal to another, what’s up between you and Carter?” he asked, receiving a shaking head from his friend.

“Nothing. What should b-be between me and him?” Newkirk brushed it off but he himself was well aware of the fact how bad he was at lying to LeBeau. They knew each other better than any friends they used to have before the war, they probably wouldn’t even need words anymore to communicate with each other.

In moments like these, knowing the other person way to well wasn’t much favorable.

“Don’t try brushing me off like this, I know there’s something in the bush. I am not as dumb as Carter is.” LeBeau hissed but the reply Newkirk would give him to this would reveal what they were hiding.

“A-Andrew is n-not –“ Newkirk angrily responded but was interrupted by the Colonel shouting his name, something important regarding the mission probably. Good for Peter as he stared at Louis for a few more seconds before he turned around to check what Hogan had to say, leaving the Corporal all by himself, yet with enough proof for his guesses to become reality. There was still the upcoming mission to continue the conversation …


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought this fic wouldn't feature angst doesn't know me well enough xD

It was silent in the tunnels, one might’ve called it the infamous moments before the storm, minutes until the three prisoners would leave for their, by this time routine, mission.

Andrew and Peter knew that nobody would be below surface at this time, so they were confident enough to be close to each other at least for a very short amount of time.

“You know, of all the things this war did to me, getting intimate with a guy was the last thing I expected to happen.” Andrew chuckled and stared into the – in his opinion horribly beautiful – eyes of the man in front of him.

“Is this one of those s-said “good sides of the war”? I’m glad I m-m-met you, through all the sh-shit that brought us where we are s-standing right now.” Peter rambled and pulled his mate closer, doing what they could best in their situation

 

“Alright, I understood by now that you don’t care what you do in my presence but can you please explain why exactly you both are making out in front of my eyes right now?” LeBeau’s voice was heard echoing through the tunnels. Newkirk sighed while Carter began to giggle against his lover’s shoulder. Louis raised his brows, he couldn’t understand how two people who couldn’t even be more different end up with each other, even more like this.

“This is so stupid.” Andrew continued laughing and unwrapped himself from Newkirk, leaving him the burden of explaining it to their fellow prisoner.

“To make it short: N-none of your bus-siness except that it is how it i-is.” Peter hissed and followed Carter to begin with the mission. Louis shook his head, what did he deserve to be teamed up with the two greatest idiots of the whole camp. He needed more patience until he would get a proper answer from Peter or Andrew, until then he would obviously keep it for himself though. Even he knew that someone finding out about their relationship would mean a death sentence and Louis would never sacrifice his closest friends in this bleeding war easily like this.

 

Much to their dislike, the mission didn’t turn out to be as easy as expected and unforeseen German patrols were probably powerful enough to blow off the whole thing. LeBeau and Newkirk already agreed on going back to Stalag 13 to try another day with less danger for them walking freely.

“Carter, we are going back, this is too … Carter?” LeBeau asked into the darkness, receiving no answer. Immediately Peter jumped up and looked out for his mate, almost slipping into the light-cone of one of the patrols.

“Where is t-this idiot again?” he hissed and cursed the upcoming feeling he hated so much – fear. It wasn’t even fear for his own life, he was afraid because of Carter and Peter was definitely not in the mood to find one of his fellow prisoners dead, most of all not Andrew.

 

“Hey guys! Gang, hey!” the familiar voice of the lost sergeant was heard through the bushes, but just as Peter jumped up to kick Andrew’s ass for disappearing, several gunshots followed by a deafening explosion were heard.

Chaos, pure chaos.

Louis and Peter, not caring about the bridge that just blew up or any patrols around, ran over to the place they heard the voice coming from, finding Andrew laying on the ground, hunched together and crying out in pain.

“I sh-should’ve never got-ten up this morning.” Newkirk exclaimed as he kicked away a stone laying next to his lover before wrapping his hands around Carter’s cheek, connecting their gazes. Andrew’s eyes were filled with tears, Peter absolutely hated that view and often enough he had been the reason for it. At least not this time.

“We need to get him back, obviously because he’s hurt but we won’t be here for long anymore if the Germans find us.” LeBeau stated and grabbed everything they had with them while Newkirk whispered “I know it h-hurts but you n-n-need to be silent until w-we are back in the camp, al-alright?” and without waiting for any reply picked Carter up onto his shoulders, rushing after Louis as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

The mercy of Stalag 13 blessed them that day, as Newkirk and LeBeau ignored any efforts to be sneaky and silent when they tried to get Carter back into the camp as quick as possible. Nobody caught them rushing around the emergency entrance or followed the horrible noises they made.

Newkirk gently placed his mate onto the crappy bed they had under surface, Hogan and Kinch obviously rushing to the case. LeBeau had been lucky that the black clothes of them didn’t show the blood stains all over Andrew’s right shoulder and the puddle it left on Peter’s from carrying. The Frenchman was still pushed away as soon as Newkirk tried to inspect and obviously care for the wound. It broke his heart, how defenseless and weak Andrew laid below him, muttering non-understandable words while fighting against the pain coming from his shoulder. He wanted to calm his lover, to tell him everything will be alright but the Colonel stood right next to them and LeBeau finding out about them was already enough for the day.

Carter had been lucky that the bullet only badly brushed his shoulder and didn’t destroy anything important, only the blood loss he suffered left him weakened laying in the bed, Peter remained next to him, even if it was risky.

“The feeling that both of you ending up like Carter was a very high risk doesn’t leave me. What happened out there?” Hogan asked as the situation calmed down.

“Unexpected German patrols everywhere, we wanted to return without even attempting the sabotage act.” LeBeau explained the situation and shared looks with Newkirk, they were aware that the bridge still blew up and the Colonel knew that.

“Boys, are you still afraid of my reactions on failed mission reports after all these years? What did really happen?” he exclaimed and yet it was true, they were afraid as rebel school boys – except one, of course.

“I blew up the bridge.” Carter muttered, it was audible that he wanted to sound enthusiastic and proud of himself but the pain kept him down. “I was tired of the discussions they both held so I simply rushed from cover to cover, planting the explosives and then getting away as quickly as possible. Latter didn’t work as imagined but still …” he sighed with a shaking head.

“Did this goddam war now completely mess up your brain? You could’ve died out there?!” Kinch almost shouted as if he was not himself but quickly calmed down again. “I guess you did a good job, nevertheless.” he added, quietly.

“He did.” Hogan nodded, followed by a chuckle nobody expected. “Anyway, what is done is done and now that we have both of you, Newkirk and Carter, and the other two with me at one place, will you finally tell Kinch and me what’s going on between you? You don’t have to try to fight it off, it is too obvious.”

Peter and Andrew stared at each other. Really? Were they this horrible at hiding their relationship in those few days? LeBeau didn’t expose them, that was for sure, so they must’ve found it out by themselves.

“Are all of the other prisoners aware of it or only you both?” Carter murmured and tried to prevent his face from blushing into a deep red, Newkirk feeling equally “caught” as his mate.

“I brushed off those who asked me, don’t know about the others.” Hogan couldn’t stop chuckling as he spoke. “This is too funny to believe it to be real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya can't fool Colonel Hogan, that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

“Too funny, Colonel?” Kinch raised his brow as the gang was back in the actual barrack. It was early in the morning by that time, the mess Carter created and the troubles he caused the Germans to have was still audible in the near surroundings of Stalag 13. Said man sat on the edge of his bunk, holding his shoulder in pain. Newkirk was placed silently next to him, obviously with a safe distance. It hurt him to see Andrew like this, all he wanted was to comfort his lover but not under the sights of whole barracks 2.

“See, the funny thing is that for all these three years all of us were sure that Newkirk and Carter hated each other. Even now they are pretending to not even know each other.” Hogan stated and gave the twine a look. Carter felt his pain worsening, he hated being in the middle of attention but at least it was shared uncomfortableness with Newkirk.

The other prisoners meanwhile prepared to get at least a few hours of sleep before morning roll call would end the night again and as Hogan too wanted to leave for his quarters he leaned down to the couple, winking at them.

“You can do anything you want among these crappy wooden walls, nobody will expose you – not to other prisoners and most of all not to the Germans. Any place outside of this barrack is a taboo, understood? And be careful, even with Schultz for a while.” the Colonel explained, receiving two nods and a whispered “Yes, S-sir.” from Newkirk before leaving for his own four walls.

 

It was dark and silent in the hut, enough for Newkirk to finally move over to Carter, wrapping his arms around the hurt man.

“We are the laugh of our c-c-commune now.” Peter muttered with a faint smile, talking only loud enough that Carter could hear it.

“Finally you know how it feels like to be the laugh of everyone. I am used to that.” Andrew replied and lowered his head with a sigh. Once again the Corporal was reminded of the damage his poor coping mechanism left on Carter but he didn’t know what to do to make it better. For now, he wrapped his hand around Andrew’s cheek, pulling his face closer towards his own and burying them into a gentle kiss.

“Go to sleep, Peter.” the Sergeant murmured when they parted, trying to find a somehow comfortable position to sleep in without killing himself by the pain. Newkirk couldn’t complain, he felt bad but there was nothing he could do at the moment to ease Carter and his struggles, so he raised himself and smoothly jumped onto the top bunk. He caught himself staring off the edge, at Andrew, again as he did nights before until he fell asleep.

 

“This w-war needs to end.” Newkirk stated as he sat outside of barracks 2, playing cards with LeBeau. It was rather calm in their camp, the only inconvenience was Hogan talking him and his men out of the sabotage act in front of Colonel Klink.

“So you and Carter can run away together, huh?” LeBeau joked, making the other man roll his eyes annoyed.

“M-maybe. We have to get out o-of Germany for that f-first, though. And to ach-chieve that the war needs to end. Do you think he will r-recover? Carter, I mean.” Newkirk rambled as he won over Louis.

“Damnit! Carter recover? From what?” the Frenchman raised his brow in wonder. He knew what war could do to people but he never considered Carter being hit by that too bad.

“I m-might be part of it too. A-all the bullying and how we m-mistreated him, then the war itself and the fact he hasn’t b-been home for over three years now. You never wondered why he is how he is?” Peter explained as he sorted the cards anew. LeBeau hummed agreeing.

“I see. Did you apologize?” LeBeau asked, unconsciously looking if anyone was eavesdropping on them. You could never be too sure.

“Several times. He d-doesn’t understand why I do it. I feel re-eally bad, Louis. I know that words can’t fix what’s b-broken but I don’t kn-now what else to do.” Newkirk sighed, feeling LeBeau’s comforting hand on his shoulder right away.

“The fact you regret and that you are there for him, as friend and more than that is enough for him, I guess. After all, the things left in this war are anyway the people and friendships you made. Do you really expect life continuing being as it used to be once we return home?” Louis stated and spotted the man they were talking about stepping out of the barracks, obviously still suffering under the pain his shoulder caused him.

“I don’t expect anything a-anymore. I only hope that one day I will be able to s-s-sleep in a normal bed, not having to w-sorry about ever participating in another war again.” Newkirk exclaimed but started smiling nevertheless. “And of c-course staying in touch with my dearest m-mates.”

 

“You both are amateur philosophers again?” Carter asked as he approached the two Corporals.

Newkirk and LeBeau shared a brief look with each other before continuing their game, stating together as in a choir “Shut up, Andrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep it open ended, leaving the future of our boys for your imagination ^^ I'm glad I wrote this fic and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading :3


End file.
